Star ocean MEET Full metal alchemist
by systemfree
Summary: Peterny us in trouble and Ed Al saved the day. how did they get there? how will the get back? will the star ocean crew hate them? read and find out please review


**AUTHORS NOTE :** I don't own star ocean or Full metal alchemist I hope you enjoy it

Before you read the characters I made up are not part of the story or the show

This is my first fan fic

CHAPTER 1: THE TWO IN PETERNY

Prologue: There were two kids Edward and Alphones who there mother passed away. These two tried to bring her back by using human transmutation but it failed. Ed (short for Edward) lost his right arm and left leg during the resurrection but for Al (short for Alphones) he lost his whole body but his soul transfer to a suit of armor

"He's getting away pant pant said the blonde kid name Edward as he was he was chasing after a person who is called himself the "Time Alchemist".

"He's moving to fast" said Al catching up to Ed

Soon the Time Alchemist came to a dead end in the alleyway but then made a fist that triggered his power there were high winds all around

"Heh heeh haa you think you got me state alchemist but I have a trick up my sleeve" said the time alchemist

"What is with this wind all of a sudden, it's moving me back" said Ed

"Enough talk you will not interfere with my plans" said the time alchemist

The time alchemist unleashed a warp hole out of no where drawing the two Elric brothers in it's warp vortex

"Ahhhhhahhhhha " both of them said as they were getting sucked in to the warp hole to a different time zone.

_**At the Diplo **_

Captain ! Captain! Said Marietta on her communicator there is a transmission from Nel

Maria came rushing in to see what happened.

"Everybody we need you at Peterny there was an attack from the dragon brigade and Peterny is destroyed some of them fled but they will be back" said Nel.

"THE DRAGON BRIGADE but I thought that Airyglyph and aquouis settle their differences" said Maria.

"I thought so but the king of Airyglyph is with the queen he said that there is another king in charge all of or men have been injured I don't think were able defend Peterney" said Nel

"All right we 'll be there, everybody report to the conference room" said Maria on the intercom.

Soon everybody came to the conference room. "What happen said Cliff (who just woke up from a nap). "All right everyone there was an attack in peterny by the Dragon brigade it seems there is a new king in Ariyglif we have to help them said Maria. "What how can that be we have to stop this said Fayt".

"Where is the king now" said Mirage

"He's with the queen" said Maria

"What about Albel" said Sophia

"He's helping the people in Arias" said Maria

"All right everybody we have a mission to help out and end this war so everybody be prepared for this fight dismissed" said Maria as she was leaving.

In Maria's room

"Knock, knock"

"Come in the door is open" said Maria while she was on her computer

Fayt came into Maria's room with his hand behind her back and crossing his fingers and blushing towards Maria.

"Um Maria can I talk to you for a moment" said Fayt nervously

"What is it Fayt" said Maria staring at him

"She's so beautiful" whispered Fayt

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that do you have any question about the mission or something" said Maria

"Are you felling well Maria?" Said Fayt nervously (damn it I forgot what I was going to say)

"I'm fine Fayt what is with the sudden worrying" said Maria as she gazed on upon Fayt's eyes

"It is just that you have been pushing your self a lot lately you get tired a lot and you are always worn out" said Fayt

Maria looked down on the floor because she didn't want Fayt to see her blush

"Its nothing Fayt" as Maria turned around walking towards her bed

"I'll see you later Maria" smiled Fayt

IN PETERNY

A warp hole opened in the Palmira plains sending Edward and Alphones to the ground.

"UHHH my stomach ohhhh" said Ed as he was throwing up in the bushes

"Hey brother umm where are we this doesn't look like central" said Al.

"THAT STUPID BASTERD SENDED US IN THE PAST WHEN I FIND HIM I'M GOING TO BITE HIS HEAD OFF!" Said Ed as he was stomping his foot on the ground.

"Calm down brother maybe we should find some way to get back" said Al looking hopeful

Soon the two Elric brother's went to Peterny to see if any one could help them get back to there own time.

"This town is trashed what did they do blew it up with dynamite?" said Ed

"BROTHER!" look up there said Al pointing up

The two Elric brother looked up and saw an air dragon flying towards the church in Peterny

"Wha wha wha where are we this isn't earth!" said Ed.

"Hey Ed look over there there's people, lets go talk to them!" said Al

The two brothers went over to the group of people there were Aquarian soldiers

"Hey kid get out of there you should be at Aquois this isn't a place for kids right now" said one of soldiers

"What why?" said Al

"What you don't know there is a war between Aquios and Ariglyph again so take your short friend here and leave" said the solider

WHAAATT! WHO YOU CALLING SHORT YOU CRUSTY OLD MAN! Said Ed ready to attack him

"Hey what's going on here" said the red hair girl that appeared out of thin air

"Lady Nel this kid and his friend are trespassing" said the solider

"Hey Al this girl is wearing a very short skirt" said Ed whispering to Al

"Don't stare brother it's rude" said Al

Nel walked up to the two Elric brothers and began starring at them and observing them.

"Hmm your clothes are different are you from Greeten?" Said Nel

"What should we tell her Ed" whispered Al

"Follow my lead Al" whispered Ed

"Yeah we're from Greeten we came here to um... (think Ed THINK!) To help out with the war

(phew)

'Thank you for wanting to help us out but we could handle this" said Nel

thump,thump

Soon the dragon brigade came back with more dragons and reinforcement.

"They came back!" said the solider.

"He heh eh you aquaria scum are no match for me General Ivan"

General Ivan was on air dragon and he brought along many reinforcements this time.

Nel charged at him while the other soldiers dealt with the air dragons.

General Ivan was flying up in the air and was swinging his lance but for Nel she used ice needless to do damage to him but it wasn't enough. General Ivan charged at her with speed and slashed her with his lance.

"Die Aquarin scum" heavy lance.

"We should help her Ed!" said Al

"I'm way ahead of you Al"

Edward transmuted his auto mail into a blade arm. He and Alphonse charged at General Ivan, Edward slashed him in the back while Alphonse punched him the face.

"AHHHHHH MY ARMOR YOU IDIOT" said General Ivan

Al carried Nel to safety while Ed took care of General Ivan. Edward went on a full assault on General Ivan, he began slashing him with his blade arm. General Ivan had a hard time blocking Ed attack but he got hit most of the time. Edward dogged his attacks and swept kicked him and sucker punched him. General Ivan started plunging his lance at Edward but he missed, Edward transmuted a stone wall to protect him self from General Ivan's heavy Lance attack. General Ivan got tired and he couldn't fight anymore that's when Edward stabbed him in the heart

Ghaaa "how could I lose to a kid" those were the final words of General Ivan

Soon the air dragons were defeated with the help of Edward and Alphonse. Nel woke up and saw that the invasion was over the Air dragons were defeated and General Ivan died.

"What happen?" Said Nel

"We helped out in the fight" said Al

"You saved my life and the town" said Nel

"It was nothing that's what we do by the way I'm Edward"

"And I'm Al"

"My name is Nel nice to meet you, you two saved us let us take you to our majesty so she could reward you two" said Nel

"Will there be food there" said Ed

"Yes there will be food for your victory" said Nel

"All right we'll go ready Al" said Ed

"Yep lets go" said Al

AUTHORS NOTE: I finally finished this chapter I will write more. Also you viewers can suggest ideas for my next chapter

I will try to make a Fayt and Maria love each other in the next chapter all right.


End file.
